


Numbers Game

by Kita_the_Spaz



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Contest Entry, Ficlet, Gen, M/M, No Dialogue, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kita_the_Spaz/pseuds/Kita_the_Spaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan goes out to pick up some medication. Sock tags along. And that's before things get weird.</p><p>Originally written as an entry in the W2H Shorts contest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Numbers Game

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, this actually happened to me the night Erica announced the contest (sans Sock and his antics). I had gone to the 24-hour walgreens to pick up my prescription (Had just gotten out of the hospital that day and slept most of it away). So in a way, based loosely on a true story. The numbers were real and I got spooked by a stray cat in a dark alley on my way back to the bus stop, so yeah...

Jonathan winced away from the too-bright lights of the all-night pharmacy’s neon sign and rubbed his eyes with one hand, doing his best to ignore Sock, who had his upper body hanging through one of the shelves, making ridiculous faces at the oblivious pharmacist. 

Blind to the irritating demon behind her, she returned to the counter with his bag of medication and accepted his insurance card, typing quickly and nodding at him to sign the electronic pad. Blinking blearily— even the little screen was too bright— Jonathan obeyed.

She rang it up and Jonathan couldn’t help but look askance at the total— $6.66. The pharmacist just shrugged and smiled apologetically. Over her shoulder, Sock glanced at the total and laughed gleefully, rolling in mid-air.

Jonathan just shrugged a shoulder and paid her. On the way to the front of the store, he checked the label on the orange bottle, reading the warning to take with food, so he paused long enough to grab a bag of jerky and a soda. He ignored Sock, who was uselessly trying to slap the aisle sign dangling from the ceiling. His hand went right through it and he tumbled forward, flailing wildly before he caught himself and giving Jonathan a sheepish grin. Jonathan just shook his head and headed to the register. The cashier rang him up and he blinked at the total— $6.66 again. Sock fell out of the air, rolling on the floor with laughter, both hands clutching his belly. Jonathan felt his ears and cheeks go red. Scowling, he paid and got out of there, leaving Sock chortling on the floor.

He hurried for the bus stop, hunching his shoulders against the cold night wind and grumbling sourly under his breath.

Something loomed out of the darkness of the alley next to him, all acid-green slitted eyes and grinning mouth too wide to be human, filled with far too many sharp teeth. Jonathan flinched back with a yelp, landing on his ass on the pavement and bringing up a hand to ward it away.

The shadows melted back to reveal nothing more sinister than Sock, pointing and laughing uproariously.

Jonathan, bright red with anger and embarrassment, resisted the urge to throw his soda at Sock and settled for flipping him off.


End file.
